We Were Cursed
by The Great Wicked
Summary: Even the perfect fairy tale couple has an indiscretion or two under the influence of a curse, Snow White had a one night stand with Doctor Frankenstein and Charming was married to another woman. Strange things happen under a curse, makes you wonder what other Storybrooke residents may have done as well. Jefferson/OFC(Alice) Rated M for mature audiences
1. Chapter 1

We Were Cursed

The Great Wicked

Summary: Even the perfect fairy tale couple has an indiscretion or two under the influence of a curse, Snow White had a one night stand with Doctor Frankenstein and Charming was married to another woman. Strange things happen under a curse, makes you wonder what other Storybrooke residents may have done as well. Jefferson/OFC(Alice)

AN: It appears that Jefferson was the only other Storybrooke resident that knew about his former life probably due to the fact that he was already mad. If you've lost your mind then you have no memories to lose, right? He retains his former memory, like in the series. There is also the appearance of my character portrayal of Alice Liddel, influenced by several adaptations of Alice in Wonderland. Most stories start out mysterious and have a gradual build, not this one. I'm starting you all out with a tasty bit of citrus.

A Friday night in Storybrooke wasn't a grand affair by any means, the small town really had only had a few places geared towards social interaction. Granny's Place of course for the occasional meal, the Town Center for whatever shindig the Mayor deemed fit for the locals, a dark and shady bar where the hard workers went to drink and shoot some pool, and finally a more upscale bar that catered to the more upscale clientele of Storybrooke, a very select few. It was run by Will Scarlet, formerly a bartender at the only other bar in town, deciding that he wanted something in Storybrooke to shine. It hadn't been open long and already it was a bit hit with the towns younger residents, Ruby being one of them.

Finally able to get a Friday night off at Granny's to go out and enjoy herself with a few close friends, she had half an hour left on her shift before she could go get ready and start her weekend. She'd already finished her work for the night and was pretty much just refilling coffee and wiping down counters and tables that had already been wiped down. Monotony was the mind killer. She was already excited as it was, to cut loose without Granny watching over her and her excitement swelled more when the chime of the door went off and one of her friends stepped through. Just finishing up her own day, was Alice, tired and slightly damp from the misting of rain that threatened to drown the evenings promise.

"Hey! I have half an hour left and then I'll be at your place and we can go." She said with a heaviness in her voice that often accompanied a long day. Her smile went to a frown when Alice sat down at the breakfast bar with an look of uncertainty on her face. "What?"

Alice gave a grimace of a smile and then said it, the sentence that killed Ruby's Friday night. "Ella cancelled. She's staying home with the baby."

While disappointed, Ruby was undeterred. "Ok, so we're a woman down. Doesn't matter, that just means we'll have to party just as hard without her. And definitely have a few more drinks for her. Right?"

Alice gave a half smile, "Yeah, about that Ruby." Ruby listened for a moment, certain she wasn't going to like what she was going to hear. "Look, it's been a long week. Maybe we should just stay in and hang out with Ella, I mean, we don't have to go out, you know?"

At hearing what she knew she wasn't wanting to hear Ruby began to violently shake her head, "No! No. No. No. No! Alice come on, you can't do this to me! I haven't had a weekend off in over a month and a half. I have a great little red dress and some killer heels to match and I have been thinking about this weekend all week long!" Alice looked like she was about to try and talk her down, but Ruby would have none of it. "No, Alice, look at me!" Ruby walked around the bar and grabbed Alice's shoulders, "Here's the plan, we are going to get all dressed and sexied up, go out tonight, have drinks and dance with gorgeous men that we don't know and we are going to dish all about it the next morning when we're suffering from hangovers, alright? Ella has an excuse she has a baby, but you and me? We are single and young and in desperate need of some sexy men to inappropriately spend the night with."

When Ruby was passionate about something she almost always got her way, she was very persuasive and in truth Alice wanted to be told that she needed to let loose and have some fun. Ruby stood with bated breath while she waited for Alice to come around. The seconds ticked by and Alice's tired face gradually lightened up with a smirk and she nodded, "Alright, alright. But, Ruby, what guy? We know every guy in town." Ruby bit her lip as though she was trying to play it cool and keep a secret.

"You already have a guy in mind, don't you?" She shrugged her shoulders, in a way that confirmed Alice's suspicions. "Who is it? Please tell me it's not Will Scarlet."

"It's not Will Scarlet, although I'm an equal opportunity woman and I would never turn down interest." Just as Ruby often got her way with her sheer charisma, Alice almost always got her answers, by sheer stubbornness. "I'll show you if you come out tonight." An odd type of standoff, Alice considered her options. A night in her loft with movies and her cat. OR, a night at a new club with one of her closest friends and the possibility of some gorgeous guy buying her drinks and flirting with her, Ruby's option almost always won.

"Alright, fine. I'm in, but you don't go home with a guy unless I do." Ruby's facial expression said it all, she looked as though she'd been insulted. "It's only fair, this whole night was your idea. No on scores unless we both score." Unknowingly, Alice had made a challenge to Ruby, find a guy to meet Alice's high expectations, or more realistically get her to hook up with a guy that she didn't know. Storybrooke, being a small town everyone knew everyone but Ruby always made the best of things and in truth there were some not-too-bad-looking guys around.

"You, have yourself a deal. Please tell me you have something decent to wear tonight."

"I just need to go pick up my heels, but yes, I have something new to wear tonight."

"Ok! So go do that and I'll meet you at your place, we'll get ready, head out and find a guy to get you some sexy guy to have a nice and naughty time with." Alice rolled her eyes, not having much faith in the night's evening, "Come on Alice, have some faith!" Another roll of her eyes before she was being ushered out of the diner by Ruby whom then returned to her wiping of horizontal objects, so much excitement in her that she didn't even notice the man sitting in the last booth with his back to her, he had heard the whole conversation.

OOO

While it may have a felt like another three hours, in reality it was less than an hour and a half later before Ruby and Alice were stepping out in their best and some heels, headed off to check out the new club, Club Curiosity. Being two pretty young women got them through the door easily and being dressed appropriately, got them in without a cover charge, the night was looking up for the moment.

Ruby was just happy to be out in a new dress and enjoying the looks it was getting her from the male population, nothing was ever too much for Ruby, it reflected in her personality and in her style. The 'little red dress', she had mentioned was her new favorite, it was short, cut off at mid thigh and was skin tight, the neck line plunged and was held up by two thin straps, the back almost completely open. She topped it off with a new pair of shiny black peep-toe heels, and a small black clutch. Alice on the other hand didn't really like dresses, she said they made her feel too vulnerable. But despite the differences in their fashion taste Alice's own outfit held up to Ruby's. Rather than a dress, Alice wore a black pair of leather-like skintight leggings, an open back dark blue halter top that dropped generously in the front, and her own favorite heels black with metal studs on the heel. The dark colors she rather preferred made her pale skin and dark red hair stand out.

Despite herself she had to admit, that she was enjoying the looks she was getting as she and Ruby made their way to the bar, she was enjoying herself so far.

Two overpriced drinks and some sultry conversation Alice managed to pull Ruby away from the bar and the made their way to a table near the dance floor. Alice had something called a Hypnotic and Ruby had something that Alice didn't know what it was called but the drink was bright red, much like Ruby herself.

"So, what do we think so far?" Ruby asked leaning forward speaking loudly so Alice could hear her, with a dubious glance towards the mass of bodies rubbing against each other.

"I think we overpaid for these drinks." True to her own snappy nature and her sharp wit, Ruby returned her sharp words with a look of distain, one that said 'You're raining on my parade'. "Nothing promising so far, I see a lot of guys who are a little too drunk and a few who I'm not drunk enough for."

Looking towards a group of men that Alice had nodded to and couldn't help but laugh, "The night is young Alice, we'll find you someone."

Alice shook her head and smiled at Ruby's antics, "So, are you going to tell me who this guy is that you're looking to get your hands on?"

Ruby smiled, "He's not here yet," Ruby took another sip of her drink.

"Do I know him?" Ruby nodded. "Ok, Good guy or a bad boy?"

"Hmm," She thought for a minute, "I guess a bad boy with a good job."

Alice thought to herself for minute too, "Public figure?" Ruby nodded, "Facial hair?" Ruby nodded, "Is he packing heat?" She nodded once more, Alice slapped her hands on the table, "You're trying to nail Sheriff Graham!" Ruby nodded and laughed, Alice was pretty sharp. "Has anything happened between you two yet?"

Another sip of her drink, "He comes in for coffee every morning." Alice held up her drink and gave a quizzical look as if to say 'And?' "And it takes him two hours to drink a cup of coffee."

"Oh," Alice paused. "Wait, it takes the man two hours to drink cup of coffee, shouldn't he be patrolling the streets or something?"

"Alice, it's Storybrooke. About the worst thing that could happen is an unsightly affair or the mayor doesn't get her usual seat at the breakfast bar." Alice nodded, "He comes in at the same time everyday and orders the same thing, sits in the same spot and he doesn't talk to anyone else until I start wiping down the counter. We flirt a little bit and he always leaves me a nice tip."

Leave it up to Ruby to make something big out of everyday little things, but Alice wasn't even listening to her anymore, something had caught her eye. Across the room near the far end of the bar stood someone she'd never seen before, at least not that she could recall, but whoever he was, he was gorgeous. He wasn't quite wearing a suit, but it was no less dressy. Black slacks from what she could see, a white button down shirt and what looked like a waistcoat over it, he almost looked like he was from another place entirely. And he was gorgeous, he had a hard and strong jaw, heavy eyebrows and two very dark eyes, brown hair that looked like it was on the tail edge of tamed, it stuck up in some spots but the whole look was very cohesive. It was hard not to stare but after a moment Alice could feel heat from his gaze and they locked eyes.

Ruby had now become aware of the fact that Alice was no longer paying attention to what she was saying. It took Ruby flagging her hand over her face to break the sightline between Alice and the guy she was eyeing. "Hello? Alice!" Alice finally blinked and looked back to Ruby, "What on earth are you looking at?"

"Ruby, across the room, far end of the bar, the guy in the waistcoat. Smoking gorgeous." Ruby very calmly glanced over her shoulder and searched for whomever it was that had grabbed Alice's attention. Sure enough, Ruby found him and her own eyes went ride upon seeing him as well, after a moment Ruby jerked her head back towards Alice.

"Him?" Alice nodded, looking past Ruby again, "Alice, don't you know who that is?" Alice looked back to Ruby again this time confused before looking hard at him again, she didn't recognize him. She shook her head. "That's Jefferson Hightopp." Alice was still confused, not recognizing the name, Ruby sighed in disbelief. "Jefferson Hightopp, the rich guy who lives in the mansion on the edge of town? Reclusive rich guy? Rarely seen? Possibly bat-shit crazy?"

"He makes bat shit crazy look sexy as hell."

OOO

On one of the few occasions that Jefferson left his house on the hill and ventured in to town his stay was usually brief and unremarkable. He had everything he needed in his home and it was only at the urging of the Sheriff that he left his house at all. But regardless he rather liked the mysterious personae it had earned him, the whom most people knew of but had rarely seen, he'd learned to make a sporadic routine of it, although he often came out at times when it was late and fewer people were out. That had been his plan on that particular Friday night a trip to Granny's because despite himself it was nice not to have to cook for yourself and on a payday weekend, Grannys was usually pretty deserted. He was pleasantly surprised however, on this particular night to catch part of a conversation between the waitress girl, Ruby and her friend, Alice. Had it been anyone else he would have ignored it, but Alice. He didn't have to think about it or question if it was _the_ Alice. The Alice he had known before the curse, in Wonderland. He knew it was her.

He'd felt his heart race faster when she'd opened her mouth and began to speak, he knew that voice very well and he had barely managed to keep from shaking or turning sharply to catch a glimpse of her. He felt the muscles in his neck straining to keep still, but somehow he had managed to keep perfectly still and calm. Somehow his presence had managed to go entirely unnoticed by the two women. But although they hadn't noticed him he'd heard every word of their conversation and he suddenly felt himself growing hot under the collar.

He'd known Alice in Wonderland as a young woman and had seen her fight against the Red Queen, he'd admired her heart and spirit and even though he was completely mad at the time, her attractiveness wasn't lost on him at all. He had probably known she was here in Storybrooke but hadn't thought to look for her, she wouldn't remember him why bother? In spite of himself and his unique situation, he wondered if he'd catch her eye the same way she'd caught his.

Club Curiosity, run by Willl Scarlet, he was very familiar with Will Scarlet and held quite a distaste for the man, mostly because he'd taken an interest in Alice. He had planned on cutting his trip to town short in favor of returning to his house, but suddenly found himself considering a change in the evening plans.

With Ruby's departure a short time later, he paid his bill to Granny and left in search of this new place that Ruby and Alice were heard towards.

As he had suspected he didn't particularly care for Club Curiosity, the music was too loud, the drink to expensive and catered more to a woman sweeter palette than his, he'd much prefer his tea. People who were more connected than any of them could possibly know wandering around lost in a fog. He'd gotten there before Alice and Ruby and had enough time to survey the crowd, a simple amber drink in an old fashioned glass and he found a place against the wall among the shadows to stay unnoticed, and there he waited. For well over an hour until he spotted that wild red hair. He hadn't intended on making his presence known to her, yet, inexplicably, among the shadows she had found him. He'd never been able to forget those green eyes, and somehow they'd locked onto him as her friend talked.

His cover was adequately blown when her friend had glanced over her shoulder and seen him, her saw her eyes dilate from across the room. She quickly turned and spoke quickly, he was sure she was telling Alice about the odd rumors she'd heard about the reclusive billionaire or whatever the locals had made up. Where the money came from Jefferson never knew, and he really didn't want to know, a cruel joke played on him by Regina. Plague him with the money he lacked in his other life, and robbed him of the daughter he desperately wanted to provide for.

Contrary to popular belief, money did not buy happiness. It reminded him of the daughter he could have been spoiling, he didn't like spending for himself but until he could find his way home he had created a personae of a mysterious man who was possibly crazy. The irony was not lost on him.

Irony aside Jefferson now had a very real dilemma on his hands, he had the attention of two of Storybrooke's women, one he wanted the other he didn't care. What did he do? He knew what was on their agenda that night and due to his ability to read lips very well, he knew exactly what Alice was saying. In his years living alone Jefferson had grown rather fond of watching people and with enough watching came the talent of lip reading and Alice's lips did not disappoint.

All Jefferson could do was stay put and watch and wonder.

OOO

"Alice of all the people in Storybrooke, why Jefferson? He's weird. He could be a serial killer for all we know." Ruby did have a flair for the dramatic but even that was a bit odd, Alice gave Ruby a hard look.

"Seriously, Ruby? One: I know every guy in town, it's not that I'm picky, I have a severe lack of options and Two: When was the last time anyone went missing in Storybrooke. Besides if he's a serial killer, he could come at me with a knife and …" She cast him another up and down glance settling on his jaw and eyes, "And I'd probably be ok with it." As she was going to take a sip of her drink she could have sworn she'd seen him smile, well, not quite a smile but the corners of his mouth turn up just slightly.

"Maybe he's a vampire." Alice couldn't even think of a response to Ruby's strange theories, all she could do was mouth the word 'Vampires?' "Well, I'll give you this, for someone who is rarely seen," Ruby looked back over her shoulder, "He's pretty easy on the eyes." And with that a thought struck Ruby, her competitive streak surged forward. "Well, that aside, I don't see anything happening between you and billionaire boy."

"Why? Is he married?"

"No," Alice looked quizzically at Ruby.

"He's not wearing a wedding ring, and he's in a club on a Friday night, he's clearly single."

But the answer was much simpler than that, "Oh, he's single. But Jefferson isn't really into anybody. Maybe he's gay. Or worse…"

"Asexual." The true bane of any single woman was letting your eye fall on a gorgeous, single man only to find that he wasn't sexually attracted to anyone. In the seventh circle of hell you were trapped for eternity, horny as hell and every single man with you was asexual. An eternity being sexually frustrated. But as the horror of the possible scenario registered, another thing occurred to Alice, "Wait, why on earth would an asexual man be in a club? People come to clubs for social interaction, overpriced drinks and quick hook ups. If you're asexual then why are you in a public setting with loose men and women?"

"Dunno, maybe he's studying us all, or searching for another murder victim." Ruby clearly wasn't putting much merit behind the whole 'he's not a serial killer' thing. "You read about these things all the time, or maybe he's into weird stuff. Like bondage or weird fetishes."

"When has the thought of bondage ever been a deal-breaker for you?" Ruby sipped her drink and gave a look that read simply 'I have standards', which Alice knew to be only partly true. "Come on, you're telling me that if Sheriff Graham came in here and whisked you away to his place and handcuffed you to a four poster bed, you wouldn't be the least bit into it?"

Ruby zoned out for a moment, honestly considering whether or not that scenario would be a possibility, "You think he's into that?" Ruby asked, stirring her drink with her finger now imagining all the possibilities, she'd never tried role playing but honestly the idea of Sheriff Graham and his handcuffs in bed wasn't an entirely unpleasant thought. "What if billionaire boy is into weird fetishes?"

Alice considered the thought, there certainly were some odd people out there and it wasn't impossible for him to be into something… odd. "Meh, sex is sex and regardless the fetish as long as he gets me off and I walk out with minimal bruising then I'm good."

"Bruising, Alice?" Ruby laughed, "You're into rough sex aren't you?"

Alice gave Ruby another of her hard looks, "Seriously, Ruby? You're not? Rough sex can be great, problem is most of the time, it isn't." Ruby found herself nodding along with Alice, guys with delusions that they're doing rough sex right but more often than not it just leaves you with bad bruising and feeling high and dry. "Besides, why does everyone make up weird shit about people they don't know? So he keeps to himself, big damn deal. I keep to myself and no one says anything bad about me."

"Actually most guys think you're a prude with unrealistically high expectations." Alice wasn't really surprised to hear this. "They also think you're a virgin."

"Well thats disappointing, but hey, you're not rumor free either you know?" Ruby was about to open her mouth but Alice beat her to the punch. "Most women think you're a scandalous text message away from being a certified home wrecker and most men think you're as available as a 24 gas station."

"People suck." Alice nodded, the world certainly was unkind and unfair. "Huh," Ruby looked back, "Well whatever he's into looks like you'll never know, he's gone." Alice's eyes went wide and she looked past Ruby to see that she was indeed right, Jeffersons dark and towering figure was gone.

"Dammit. Thanks a lot Ruby."

"What did I do?" She asked genuinely offended.

"You spent so much energy and time trying to make me think I could be hitting on a psycho, serial killer with freaky fetishes that he bailed." Whatever chances of a fun night Alice had in mind suddenly plummeted and crashed. "Dammit." The only interesting guy in town was gone. "I need another drink."

OOO

Assuming his lip reading wasn't wrong, which, it usually wasn't, he had to get out of sight, their conversation heating his blood and giving him thoughts that he shouldn't have. Talking about fetishes, rough sex and handcuffs was a hard thing for a man to deal with and not get worked up about. When they drifted back towards one another he saw his opportunity and slid out of sight to another area where the mass of bodies hid him better, and he had time to get ahold of himself.

Hidden once more near a batch of men who all seemed like they were looking for someone easy to get into bed with, he could see the look of panic and frustration on Alice's face when she realized he had gone. He couldn't help but smile to himself, she was disappointed that he was gone. So, she was interested. He didn't have long to dwell on that subtle compliment, before another conversation caught his ear.

"What about her?" It was three men in front of him, all drinking cheap beer and a few shots, "What's her name? Ali or something?"

"Alice Liddel?" The first man nodded in her direction as the two women made their way back to their table, both having shot glasses and fresh drinks. "I hear she's a real man-hater. Never seen a guy win her approval before, pretty prissy if you ask me."

"Yeah, I wouldn't even bother unless you like being told you'e not good enough, three different ways."

"Come on, she can't be that bad." The looks his companions gave him, created contradicted his statement. "Well, whats her story?"

"She's an ice queen and doesn't date." One man responded, his voice filled with distain.

"If she doesn't date, then what's she all dressed up for? A chick showing off what she's showing off is just asking for some action."

"Good luck with that, John. No matter your moves, Alice Liddel will not give you any." John looked Alice up and down, almost as if he was gauging his chances of success. "Doesn't look like she's going home with anyone, but then again maybe she just needs the _personal_ touch."

Jefferson wasn't entirely sure of what this mans _personal touch_ entailed of but he didn't like how they talked about her, not Alice. He felt his hands clench into fists and his blood boil, never in his life had he been filled more with the urge to reach out and hit another person as much as he had felt it right now. But despite that, Jefferson wasn't an idiot, he knew that there was no way he'd win a fight with three men, what happened next had to be played very carefully.

OOO

"Look, I'm sorry I freaked you out, Alice. You're my best friend and I'm only looking out for you. What would I do if anything happened to you?" Annoyed as Alice was, she knew Ruby was only interested in her welfare, she couldn't stay mad at her long.

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry about it." Ruby felt better but she wasn't entirely forgiven just yet, "God I hate this town, nothing ever happens here, its like the whole damn place is wandering around sleep walking. When does life get interesting?"

"Beats hell out of me, but when it does I promise I will have your back for whatever sexy guy you go after, promise!" Ruby placed her hands on Alice's, "Forgive me?" Alice sighed and rolled her eyes, "Please! Please!" Ruby was very persuasive and despite how well Alice knew her, her puppy look was hard to resist.

"God help the man who you give those puppy eyes to." The ice had melted and Alice was over the whole thing now, and all was right in the world again.

"You love me, you know it."

"You know I do," Their glasses clinked together and a few more drinks were had, regardless how Alice had struck with Jefferson without even being able to talk to him she did enjoy being out with Ruby. "No one else in this town is qualified to be my partner in crime." Ruby smiled.

"So come on, admit it, you're having fun." As Alice was about to concede and reply with what Ruby wanted to hear, Alice's eyes now locked onto something else but it wasn't Jefferson.

"Ruby, very calmly, look over your should to your left, near the entrance." Whenever Alice gave detailed instructions Ruby knew that tit was for a good reason, she did as Alice instructed and looked where she indicated. Standing neat the entrance was Sheriff Graham, appearing to be off duty and looking for someone. Ruby gasped sharply and looked back to Alice when his brown eyes fell on her, "Woman, get a hold of yourself, he's looking right at you, go and talk to him."

When Ruby looked back he was still there and still looking her way, he now wore a delightfully mischievous smirk on his rugged face. She wanted to go over and talk to him but then a nagging thought returned to her, "I can't."

"What? Why not?" Alice asked in shock clearly having forgotten what they had agreed upon earlier.

"We had a deal, Alice." Ruby said in a slightly depressed tone, "Remember? Unless be both score, no one scores." Damn, Alice remembered her words earlier that night, and ruby was holding up her end of the bargain. Ruby was a good friend.

She couldn't let Ruby pass this chance by, "Ruby, forget the deal, you have the attention of the very single and very _straight_ sheriff, now go and do something about it." Ruby's eyes lit up and she smiled, "But you had better tell me the details tomorrow morning. That's the new deal." Ruby leaned over the table and hugged Alice and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, Alice! I will give you all the details tomorrow I promise!" Alice nodded and brushed some of Ruby's hair out of her face before giving her the ok nod, and like that Ruby was off, barely able to contain herself, trying to maintain the thin shred of cool and calm she had.

OOO

Alice had watched as Ruby and Graham got close and cozy, sharing what was left of her drink. She watched for a few minutes as Ruby worked her charm and Graham pulled her in closer with each little smirk and twirl of her hair around his finger. She found herself wondering if there was some truth to what people said about her, were her expectations a little too high? She thought about what she wanted in a man, it wasn't such a tall order, she didn't think so. Tall, dark and handsome, strong, charismatic and maybe a bit of mystery. But the more she thought about it, she realized two things: one she lived in a small blue collar town where everyone knew everyone. And two: that she was describing Jefferson.

Alice took some comfort in seeing how well Ruby and Graham were hitting it off and knowing that she was a small part of that for the night. But no amount of comfort from a friends hook up could make her feel any less lonely, and after a few minutes of watching the people around her the novelty of it all wore off and Alice was ready to go home. Just as she was ready to get up, an uninvited guest sat himself down across form her.

"So I have a bet going with my buddies, they say that you're an ice queen and I say that all you need is the right guy to help you… Melt." They guy wasn't unpleasant looking by any means but whatever attractiveness he had was marred by a creepy vibe that could not be ignored.

Alice was indeed at a loss for words for a moment but her quick wit recovered and the ice walls were up again. "I'm trying to think of a way for you to be cruder…" Had this guy walked up to her and asked if he could join her and maybe not have used something so creepy as an opening line, she'd maybe have given him a chance. But he'd already struck out. "Do you even know my name Screwboy?"

"Yeah, you're Alice. And I'm John, and you look like you could use some company." Cold as she could, Alice stood up and grabbed her drink.

"Not interested, John." She walked towards an empty corner booth to sit and forget the encounter, unfortunately he was hot on her heels and so were two of his friends. John was undeterred by her coldness and didn't hesitate to wrap his hand around her wrist to stop her and pull her a few steps backwards.

"Hey hey, hold on now. I think we got off on the wrong foot and maybe you outta get to know me and my boys here and maybe we can all have a good time."

If Alice wasn't interested at first she was furious now, "I don't like to be touched, John." She wrenched her hand out of his grip, suddenly feeling the need to have a scalding hot shower.

"How about you tell me what you do like, and we'll go from there."

Before the situation got any further out of hand something happened that Alice hadn't expected, a tall, dark figure emerged from the shadows and quickly stepped in between Alice and her unwanted company.

"There you are darling, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting." Alice found herself looking up into the dark eyes of Jefferson, whom had appeared out of nowhere and was now standing in front of John. "I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long."

Whatever fuel John felt he had was suddenly gone with Jeffersons intimidating presence, "Hey, we're busy here rich boy."

He cast a dark look over his shoulder, "Really? It looked to me as though you were harassing my girlfriend." There was something very frightening about the look Jefferson was giving John and his friends, the shadows fell over his face making his eyes deep and hollowed, and almost unnatural. They must have heard some of the rumors about Jefferson being a possible serial killer because they all slunk back a bit and murmured incoherently before disappearing completely. "Did he hurt you?"

"I wanna run scaling water over where he touched me." She cooed back as he faced her completely, noting the relief that washed over her. Jefferson stepped in closer and looked down into those dark green eyes, he saw so many memories dancing in them of a time in Wonderland and memories that he knew she didn't have. "Well, given the circumstances I think it'll be highly suspicious if we don't sit down and have a drink together, _baby_."

Jefferson smiled, and held his hand out ushering her into the corner booth, she sat down and was pleasantly surprised when Jefferson not only joined her but sat next to her and placed his arm around her. Surprisingly Alice felt comfortable with Jefferson so close to her, considering she didn't know him or that he was a possible serial killer, or vampire. "Don't panic but we're causing a bit of a stir."

Sure enough Alice looked out into the room and aside from seeing drifting eyes and glances of suspicion she also saw a wide eyed Ruby. Alice grinned and winked at her shocked friend before leaning in close, "You know my girlfriend thinks you're either a serial killer or a vampire."

Jefferson smirked, he'd certainly heard some strange things about himself over the years but never that he was a vampire, the serial killer thing he'd heard before. Of all the strange things it was one of his favorites, people were very stupid, but their ignorance was entertaining. The vampire thing was a new one though. "Which one is she?"

"Red dress, next to Sheriff Graham." Jeffersons eyes drifted out searching for her and the red dress stood out but more so because of her wide eyes and agape jaw. "She probably thinks you're either going to kill me or turn me into a vampire."

"Well if it helps my case, I can walk in the sunlight, I can cross the threshold of a church, and I rather enjoy garlic."

"You feel skittish around crucifixes?"

She flashed a rather charming smile, "Actually I'm rather fond of looking at crucifixes."

"Well, I guess that rules out the vampire theory, but for all I know you could still be a serial killer."

"Well perhaps I can put you at ease, would another drink help my credibility as a non-serial killer?" Jefferson tried to keep his calm as Alice reached over to straighten his collar.

"It can't hurt your chances."

OOO

Alice tried very hard to keep calm as Jefferson went to get her the proposed drink, In the few moments he was gone Alice grabbed her phone to find a message from Ruby:

 _What's going on? Is that Jefferson Hightopp you're cuddling with?!_

Alice glanced up to see where Jefferson was, still at the bar speaking to the bartender, she guessed she'd have only a few minutes till he returned.

 _Cuddling? No, he just invited me to come back to his place, think he wants to suck my blood?_

A moment later, the phone chimed in response.

 _What?! Please tell me you're joking!_

Still at the bar, handing the barkeep cash.

 _Of course I'm joking. He's perfectly normal, Ruby, kind of funny even._

Jefferson now had one drink in hand and was waiting for the other one.

 _Are you going home with him?_

Alice carefully considered the question, he wasn't coming on to strong, and in truth was being really vague but it was impossible to say there was no mutual attraction.

 _Don't know, but if I don't message you tomorrow morning, send a search party._

Always one to joke to make light of an unknown situation, Alice had time for maybe one more quick exchange.

 _Fine, but if you wind up dead and cut up into itty-bitty pieces just remember, I was the voice of reason here._

Jefferson held out his hand for the other drink.

 _For once._

The night was about to take an interesting turn, when Ruby sent one last message.

 _On the chance that he isn't a psycho-vampire serial killer, have good sex._

Alice chuckled and looked up just in time to see Jefferson looking at her and walking back towards the booth. She quickly slipped her phone back into her clutch, and looked up again in time to see Jefferson extending a drink in his hand before taking a seat next to her again.

"Is your friend still trying to convince you that I'm a serial killer?" He asked having probably seen alice looking down at her phone.

"She seems to think that because you bought me a drink that I'm going home with you and that you're probably going to chop me into itty-bitty pieces in your dungeon basement."

Jeffersons eyebrows rose up in surprise or was it amusement? "Well, if it will put her at ease, you can tell her that I don't have a dungeon in my basement." He paused, bringing his drink to his lips, "But I do have handcuffs in my bedroom." He took a lengthy drink.

There had been some very light flirting and some very vague innuendos but 'handcuffs in my bedroom' was pretty clear, Alice watched his lips on the drink and his throat muscles work as he drank the amber liquid. A possible serial killer, maybe vampire, possible freak in the sheets, sure she could have found a way out of it: said Ruby wasn't feeling well or that she had work in the morning, and she could go home alone that night easily. But then again, why should she? She had complained to Ruby that there were no interesting men in town, that she knew every guy in town, and that life was generally boring in Storybrooke.

"Well, thats suspicious. What does a civilized, non-serial killer have handcuffs in his bedroom for if he doesn't dismember the locals?" It certainly was a loaded question and she decided she would base her decision on what he was about to say.

Jefferson smirked, preparing to take another sip, "If it will help my cause, they're not really handcuffs." Trick cuffs? There were only two reasons to have trick handcuffs, either you were a ten year old looking to pursue a career as a magician. Or, it had nothing to do with magic and all to do with safe words, silk scarves, and possibly candles. Instead, cool and calm, Alice brought her drink to her lips, "Prove it."

Whatever Jefferson was expecting, that answer clearly wasn't something he thought he'd hear. He watched her finish the drink after neglecting it for some time. "If it will prove my innocence." While finishing her drink, Jefferson stood and offered his hand. Of all the excuses in the world to get someone to come to your mansion, trick handcuffs seemed like something from a really cheesy porno. But then again, everyone in a porn got laid. "Then I guess we should get going if I'm going to clear my name before it gets to late."

Why shouldn't she? She took his hand and stood up and with plenty of eyes on them, they walked towards the exit. Just before she left, Alice flashed a wink at Ruby.

OOO

So! I was originally intending on making this a one-shot/one chapter but it's been a while since I've written anything and if you guys would be so nice as to give me a little bit of feedback and let me know if this is something you'd like to see me continue with. Thanks for reading and please review!

GW


	2. Chapter 2

We Were Cursed

The Great Wicked

Summary: Even the perfect fairy tale couple has an indiscretion or two under the influence of a curse, Snow White had a one night stand with Doctor Frankenstein and Charming was married to another woman. Strange things happen under a curse, makes you wonder what other Storybrooke residents may have done as well. Jefferson/OFC(Alice)

Thanks for the reviews guys! Glad you like it and hope for some more reviews.

OOO

Had it been any other place, any other time or any other person, the idea of following a man, you didn't know, from a club to his home on the edge of town, could have been a very bad idea. You'd have to call the woman crazy, it was one thing to let a man buy you a drink and maybe flirt a little bit, but following him home amidst rumors of him being a serial killer or a vampire, or both, well, that was a special kind of crazy, the kind only found in Storybrooke. This wasn't just any other time, any other place and it certainly wasn't just any other man.

The mystery that flowed off of Jefferson was impossible to ignore and when he invited her to his home to disprove a foolish rumor they both knew was false, she had to follow. Alice knew exactly what happened to other women in other places who had done, exactly what she was doing, for all she knew Jefferson could lure her into some dark room, hit her over the head and either drink her blood or dismember her and the only person who knew where she was, wouldn't know anything was wrong until it was too late. Despite the shady circumstances and countless possible dangers, Jefferson had been a perfect gentleman, he had walked with her arm securely linked in his, they walked down the main street of Storybrooke. He held the door open and offered to take her coat, never once cast a questionable glance or said anything inappropriate, for a time Alice wondered if she should pinch herself, it all seemed like a dreamlike scenario, no guy could be this polite, this smooth or this damn suave.

For a house that was far enough away that rumors swirled around it being some huge mansion, the house itself was actually rather modest, when compared to Regina's place anyway. There was a coldness to the inside of the house that mad her wish she'd kept her coat, was it always like this? What was it with men and cold houses? Did they like it, or did they simply not feel it?

One by one, Jefferson showed her through the elegant but simple rooms of his home, the study, the library, dining room, surprisingly cozy kitchen and humorously even the basement. And to no surprise, there was no blood or chains, but a simple washer and dryer, not much else. Up the solid, dark wooden steps, bedroom, bedroom, bedroom, bathroom, bedroom, it was unusual that someone who never had much in the way of company had so many bedrooms. An upstairs study that looked as though it was a favorite place, based on the cozy nature of the deep armchairs, the burnt logs in the fireplace and smoldering embers. The room had a warmth and intimate nature to it, a rather stark contrast to the rest of the house's museum-like nature.

The tour near complete, there was only one other room, "Well, this house doesn't exactly scream serial killer or vampire."

Jefferson, who had been rather quiet and stone-faced during the tour suddenly had a playful look in his eyes, "Actually," He began, staking a step closer to her, his voice dropping a to a lower octave, "Most of the screaming takes place, in the master bedroom." The corners of her mouth turned slightly upwards at the insinuation, but she said nothing in response. The click of the doorknob and a slight chill as the stale air rushed out of the room. There was a split second of hesitation when her fingers brushed the wood of the doorframe feeling Jefferson's gaze on the back of her neck and she crossed the threshold. Even in the dark, there was nothing suspicious or unnerving about the room, but rather an easy feeling about being in a room that he felt comfortable in, somehow she was too. A side table lamp softly illuminated the rather ordinary, yet classy looking room. There was no grand furniture, rather simple wood structures of carrying wooden tones, lush colors contrasting the dark wood, monochromatic shades of blue and grays. Somehow they suited him rather well.

Each soft click and clack of her high heels were hollow against the wood and somehow the noise was pulled into the floor and lost, silence prevailing again. The sound of his own shoes on the wooden floor as he walked up next to her, he saw the tension in her shoulders and back but maybe that was because of the cold. That playful look in his eyes, saw the tension in her fade a bit, to see him a little bit more at ease, his hand brushed the drawer on his nightstand, pulling it open slowly, to reveal…

Nothing.

No handcuffs, and an almost boyish half smile on his face. Like a prank, but being perfectly honest, they both knew there was going to be nothing in that drawer. His nature now was different than what she had encountered in the bar, it was exciting. He reminded her of a cat, with that sly grin on his face and his lean and lanky form, seemed like he was missing a twitching tail.

"Hmm, look at that. No handcuffs."

Alice raised an eyebrow in a playful manner, "Wow, no torture room in the basement, no handcuffs or coffins? This is a disappointing tour."

He shrugged his shoulders and shut the drawer, slipping his hands into his pockets, "Well, considering that I haven't tried to drink your blood and you are clearly not locked in a dungeon or chopped up into 'itty-bitty pieces'." Alice nodded, "Then I've proven my innocence?" He asked in a casual tone of voice, the type of tone that people used when talking about the weather. "Or are there any other theories I need to disprove?"

Alice turned away from him for a minute, looking at the ground in a coy manner, biting her lower lip in a way that made Jefferson take a controlled breath. "Well, there was one more," She paused, drawing out the moment, questioning herself as to whether or not she was still up for this, but one look into his eyes and the smoldering spell he cast casting on her, it was pretty clear; there was no backing out now. "It's pretty stupid," She paused again, "But, my girlfriend thinks that because you don't have a girlfriend or a wife that you're either gay or asexual." The intensity of his stare was suddenly derailed and he blinked several times, he'd heard quite a few strange things about himself. Yet somehow his sexuality had never really been a part of the rumors people had shared. For a moment he was genuinely dumbfounded, not really knowing what to think. His pursuit of happiness was in finding his daughter and getting them home, the pursuit of pleasure hadn't really occurred to him. Did people really think he was gay? "I'm going to assume from your silence that, that's a new one."

"It certainly is." After the genuine shock wore off a few seconds later, Jefferson took a moment to regain his composure and set about defending his 'honor'. "Well, I'm not gay. And I can tell you that I'm NOT asexual." He took a calculating step to the side in an encircling maneuver, once more, like a cat. "In fact," He reached forward, brushing his hand against the material of her shirt, letting it fall to her hip, gingerly brushing against her. "I'm highly attracted to a woman I've met recently," She felt a rush of excitement as he continued in his description. "And I'm fairly certain she's quite mad, coming to the home of a possible blood-drinking, serial killer, slightly asexual, gay, recluse millionaire"

"Well, you know what they say about the crazy ones."

"Crazy people don't know they're crazy?"

Alice turned and smirked. "Ignorance is bliss, isn't it?" The view from the large window looking out on Storbybrooke was very impressive. "You know, unless this girl you're interested in has some proof to pass on to dispel this rumor, looks to me like you're stuck with the possible stigma of being gay or asexual."

"So, you're saying to put that rumor to bed, so-to-speak, I'd need to prove it to this girl?" She nodded leaning back against the window frame. "Well, if it'll clear my name…" She could feel his breath on her lips for just a moment, it smelled like tea oddly enough, made her wonder just what he had been drinking. All thoughts of tea and drinks quickly went out the window when he breached the gap and pressed his lips to hers.

Poor Jefferson. It had been well over thirty years since he'd indulged in any way with the opposite sex, you never really forget what to do but to say he was a bit rusty was a little bit of an understatement. He didn't mean to come off like that, he was trying to hold back a bit, not wanting to come on too strong. It was initially a cold thing, the kiss, but then he could smell the sweetness of the drink she'd had earlier, how it lingered on her breath, dizzying him slightly. There was nothing scandalous going on, just the simple brushing of lips, only a few seconds but thats not to say it wasn't intimate at all. Somehow, despite how he imagined it effected her not at all, he was pleasantly surprised to see that when he pulled back, she exhaled deeply in a very shaky set manner. He couldn't help but smirk knowing that a simple 'good-boy' kiss had done that.

He swallowed hard and felt the same shakiness in his chest, like the kind you feel when all eyes are on you, but there were no other eyes on him, just hers. "Well, there."

"Well, what?"

Alice smirked an irresistible smirk and raised an eyebrow, "I can see why people would think you're gay."

He knew she was just playing, but damn that stung a little more than it should have. "You're saying that didn't do anything to help my reputation?"

Alice shook her head, "Yeah but then I'm not surprised if that's the best you've got."

And that was it, the last line of their script, it was all improv now, and in a sudden burst of energy Jefferson closed the distance once more between them, slipping a powerful grip around her waist and a guiding and commanding hand around her neck. Something about his boldness, although she expected it to happen eventually, shocked her, no smart comeback or retort, only action.

There was a passion he hadn't felt in years, so many he couldn't remember how many to be precise, and to his relief, Alice responded. Facades dropped and characters tossed to the side, like a discarded coat, Alice reached up seizing his ascot with one hand and the other entangling itself in his short brown hair.

It hadn't been quite as long for Alice as it had been for Jefferson, but all things aside, all past lovers and experiences, she'd never been kissed like this before. Feeling bold as brass, as they say, the hand that was resting on her neck, tugged gently on the hair at the base of her scalp, the sudden breath of excitement was all he needed to slip his tongue past her lips. The deep rumbling in his chest was almost like a purr, when she nipped at his lower lip then brushed her tongue against it. There was the taste of some type of tea again, she was sure and then something a bit sharper like a bourbon, and all of it was working like a narcotic, addicting and all encompassing, clouding her vision and thinking.

The scent of oranges and ginger, drifted on the air, from her shampoo or some type of body wash, either way, it too was intoxicating. With each passing moment and with each movement of their lips he pulled at her closer and closer until every inch of her was pulled flushed against him, and yet still it wasn't close enough. There was something else now on his mind, that nagging little conscience of his, always present and always ruining the moment inhibiting his behavior, he reluctantly disentangled and pulled his mouth from hers, certain her heard a groan of resentment.

"Alice," He barely managed her name before she was on him again, lips grazing his jaw and down his throat, swirling her tongue over his Adams apple. He struggled heavily trying to breath normally, fighting to maintain his train of thought. "Last, chance to walk out of there tonight."

There was obviously a perfect opportunity for another serial killer joke, but Alice didn't take it. "What's the matter, Jefferson? Cat got your tongue?" Her warm lips and tongue on his skin was all the answer he needed.

In a surprising show of strength and agility, Alice found herself being hoisted up and locked into his arms, pushing her against the wall. His lips locked onto hers again in a dizzying kiss that left her light headed with the sudden change in elevation. She was near weightless when he picked her up, feeling her legs wrap themselves around his middle and the sensation of her high heels slightly digging into his back was a thrill that he hadn't felt in years. No matter how long of a time it had been for him it all came rushing back, just like the popular bicycle analogy, you never really forget.

Lips swollen and desperate for a breath of fresh air, it was both a relief and a loss when Jefferson broke the seal between their lips and moved to her neck, leaving what were sure to be very pronounced bruises. She was sure to have a time explaining them to Ruby without kissing and telling, so-to-speak.

 _Definitely not gay, Ruby._

OOO

This was not the night that Jefferson had imagined when he'd left his home hours ago, initially it was just for some coffee and to show his face to allay suspicion that he was dead. Never in a hundred years, or in this case, twenty-eight, did he think he'd find himself in his bedroom with Alice, pressed against the wall, head lolling backwards while he assaulted her neck, leaving deep bruises. But now a hundred ideas and thoughts came flooding into his mind, thing he wanted to do and try, it was hard to focus on any one thought at a time. Especially once he felt Alice's hands pawing at his clothes, unfastening buttons when she came across them, digging into the fabric of his fancy attire. To his surprise and delight he soon felt her small steely hands on the bare skin of his chest and abdomen, fingers touching and exploring his skin. Working their way up to his shoulders to shrug the garment off completely, it fell to the floor and a frightening realization came to him as he felt her hands pulling at the knot on the ascot he wore. The one that hid his scar, there was fear in his eyes, but Alice couldn't see, her gaze far too clouded by lust, and for a moment he felt frozen when the item fell to the floor too. But to his relief, Alice didn't seem to notice it, nor did she care. He wasn't sure why it bothered him so much with her, but the nervous sensation fell away when he felt her lips on his neck again.

Not that Alice was heavy by any means, but Jefferson had begun to feel the slight tingling sensation on his arms and hands falling asleep, and not wanting to miss a single thing, he eased her back onto her feet. With their contact broken once more Alice had a moment to steal a glance at the firm body she'd been working on undressing, she was pleasantly surprised. Jefferson wasn't very muscular or bulky at all but rather long and lean, with more than enough hard definition in the contours of his body to make her swallow in anticipation.

His skin not nearly as pale as she was expecting, although he definitely wasn't the type of man to work outside, with his shirt off there was a slight bit of color to him. He tried not to smirk too much as he watched her eyes trail down his chest, following the sparse trail of light brown hair that disappeared into the top of his pants. "Huh." She remarked in an oddly surprised fashion.

He raised an eyebrow, a 'huh' wan't a reaction he had been expecting, "What?" He'd hoped something hadn't triggered in her mind that would end the evening prematurely.

"You know, there were plenty of women dressed in things their dads would never have approved of, plenty of guys wearing whatever showed off their bodies, yet, somehow, you're the biggest tease in there tonight."

"How did I manage that?"

"Because, under those fancy clothes, was this." He words trailed off and her hands touched and stroked their way down his chest, fingers lingering on that painfully defined Adonis belt. "And you were just going to leave without showing anything off.

"If I'm a tease for not showing off, then what does that make you?" Before she could answer, he pulled the breath from her lungs in another kiss while he slipped his hands under her halter top and and began working it up over her head. With ease, he lifted the satiny material and threw it to the floor, pleased with what he saw, which was nothing. "So, this is what you were hiding," he murmured, more to himself than for anyone else. "Looks like you're a bit of a tease too."

"I'm only a tease if I leave." There was the tiniest hint of a threat inner voice but both knew it was empty. She felt a sudden rush as his eyes wandered over her petite form, taking careful notice of the goosebumps that were enveloping her skin. She was like any other woman who had of course, hooked up with men before, although none that she could remember, yet none of them just stood back and watched. Something about Jeffersons intense stare made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and shivers and chills race up and down her body.

Rather than a witty retort, Alice heard a distinct groan from Jefferson and then felt his hands wrap around her legs again, picking her up once more. She couldn't contain the surprised breath he picked her up, there was the dull sound of her heels falling off her feet onto the floor as her legs wrapped themselves around his waist again. He scattered small, quick and feverish kisses down her throat and color while he maneuvered them towards his bed, carrying her with ease.

It came as no surprise to find that his bed was unimaginably soft and probably made of only fine silken threads in the thousand count, it was soft and cool to the touch, comfortable. But the thread count of his sheets wasn't what was on Alice's mind, rather it was the heat of Jeffersons mouth as he continued to trail red hot fiery kisses down her throat, lingering on her collar, gently yet playfully nipping at the skin, drawing little gasps and exasperations of surprise.

Surprisingly, warm hands. Not calloused and hard or rigid and cold, despite the heated exchange his touch to her bare skin was gentle. Fingertips ghosting over her ribs drew another surprised breath, slightly tickling the sensitive skin her found there, the corners of her mouth turning upwards into a slight grin once his mouth found its way back to hers. There was the tiniest sensation of scratching of his rough cheek against hers, and a very audible gasp when his hands had finally grazed the side of her breast. He could feel her body arch against his softly when his fingertip brushed over her nipple, feeling it harden beneath his touch. He smiled to himself, before wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her further onto his bed, settling over her, supporting his own weight on his elbows but never breaking contact with her lips.

Jeffersons breath caught in his chest for a moment and he nearly forgot to breath when he felt her small delicate hands at the button and zipper of his pants. He groaned into her skin, and couldn't control the slight thrust of his hips against hers, nor could he stop the deep guttural moan that was ripped from his throat when he felt her hands slip inside his pants and her steely fingers grasp onto him. It was the only thing that could make him wrench his mouth from hers, he exhaled a deep breath an stilled somewhat against her, realizing that in fact it had been far too long since he'd indulged himself. He would probably greatly regret this rendezvous in the morning when he had to face the after math of sleeping with a woman who had no memory of him but someday might.

He could see the anger in her eyes when that day would come, she'd be angry at him for somehow taking advantage of the situation, but then again, how would that ever happen? Who could break Regina's spell? In the event, the spell was ever broken Alice would most certainly be pissed. Pissed off that he'd known who she was and who he was, but probably more so for the fact that he'd had her in his bed, crying out his name, arching against him and quaking with pleasure. Or, at least, that was the plan.

For the moment his breath was coming in short bursts against the flesh of her neck as her hand gripped him tighter and continued to stroke him. One of his hands gripped the bedspread tightly, his knuckles going white, his chest heaved, his hot breath falling on Alice'e neck. "Alice!" He managed a ragged breath, her talented hands sending waves of ecstasy lapping at him. "Alice." His eyes heavy with lust and his breathing returning to as normal as he could make it, he removed her hands, hating the sudden loss. "Stay." Not a request, not a suggestion, but a command. And somehow Alice found herself paralyzed where he'd left her, arms above her head, complacently laying on his bed, waiting. She nodded, captivated by this slightly domineering side of him. He removed his hands slowly, watching to see if she would do as he said, pleased when she remained still.

Her breaths came slowly and controlled with each rise and fall of her chest, his eyes drifted over her form until it came to something unsightly. All the time Jefferson had known her, he'd never wondered or asked about what it was that brought Alice to Wonderland, what it was that drove her there, but now the answer was clear. Pain. He'd never known about any scars or the catastrophic events in her life that cold have left her like this. Jefferson had a hundred questions in his head about the scar, it began just under her breast on the left side and almost seemed to take a bit out of her, ragged edges spanning across her navel and disappearing into her jeans. The thin white lines of the age of the scar made it impossible to determine how long it had been there. He'd lingered on the scar for too long, he felt, and when he looked up to her again he saw something he knew all too well. He knew that look of embarrassment and shame on her face the second he saw it, it was the same feeling that caused him to cover up his own on his neck, sudden'y their little tryst had taken a dark turn that he hadn't expected, but he wasn't going to let it end their fun. "Kiss me." He said his lips barely brushing hers again, only a second of hesitation, she wanted to wrap her arms around him and pull him down against her, but didn't. "Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore."

"Close your eyes." She swallowed hard shut her eyes. He watched for a few minutes to see if she would try and open her eyes to see what he was going to do but she didn't. Starting at her lips he kissed her again, then began to trail open kisses down her throat, painstakingly slowly. Reaching her collar where the skin was still unmarred, he glanced up to see her eyes are still closed but her breathing was growing more shallow with the loss of her sight and her other senses kicking into overdrive. Continuing down her chest, his warm lips came to the swell of her breast, a shudder ran through her when he pressed an open mouth kiss to the exposed flesh he found. The soft mewl that came from Alice was a painfully sweet noise that sent blood rushing to his groin, he wanted her, but something inside him told him that this needed time, not haste. His tongue darted out and swirled around her nipple while his other hand worked similar ministrations to her other breast, he felt her body twitching and writhing underneath him. He glanced up again to see her eyes slammed shut and her hands clenched into fists above her head, he smirked, if only the Hero of Wonderland knew just what exactly was going on, if only she knew who it was that was making her body tremble.

He thought of their time in wonderland briefly, he'd thought she was beautiful, sure, and more than once he'd stared a little too long. Not to say he wondered what she'd be like in bed, but he had wondered what it would feel like to have her bare skin against his, wondered what her lips tasted like, and wondered if she was just as aggressive behind closed doors as she was with the Vorpal blade. He didn't have to wonder anymore, he alternated his lips and his hands once more to the other breast, drawing more sweet sounds of ragged breathing. He smiled into her skin before moving down a lit further, easing up on the intimate torture now moving his lips towards the scar. Not really kissing her but brushing his lips against the marred flesh, her breathing calmed and then she stilled.

He wondered just how far down it went, licking his lips he followed the scar down to the hem of her jeans and he felt her breath hitch in her chest and he unbuttoned them and she shuddered when he pulled the zipper down slowly enough to hear each of the teeth unlocking. The scar continued downward, he could just see the top of her underwear, nothing fancy or terribly risqué just black boy shorts, he smirked, he should have expected nothing less, it suited her. Sitting up he eased her jeans down, taking care to remove only the jeans, his hands lingering on her hips after seeing her squirm slightly. The heels she had worn had made her legs look long but in pulling her jeans off he'd realized that there was no optical illusion at play and that she was simply blessed with a luxuriously long and lean form. As he suspected, the burn scar continued well down into her leg and ended right about mid thigh. What had happened to Alice? About to be _his_ Alice.

Finally the suspense grew to be too much and she opened her eyes to find Jefferson looking down on her with a gaze so intense it could have set her ablaze "You are tempting beyond measure, Alice." She glanced down at her skin with an eyebrow cocked upwards, "Even with these." He assured her, he leaned down and placed a kiss just below her navel, his hands reached for the last piece of clothing she wore. His thumbs toying with her hips, slowly caressing them building tension, second by second before sliding them down her long legs, he could feel her shaking slightly, he hoped more from anticipation than fear. Nothing to hide behind anymore, he kissed her fiercely forcing her to part her lips to him pulling a moan from her, his hands stayed where they were, slipping between her legs stroking her skin. Had his mouth not been locked onto hers he would have been hearing a symphony of moans, whimpers and cries. The time since he had last touched a woman fell away as quickly as their clothes had and nothing was forgotten, everything was raw and new, each noise she made spurred him on further. He moved away from her lips, finally wanting to hear her, placing his lips along her jaw up to her ear, "Sing for me," without warning he plunged a finger inside her, delighted when she near shrieked with surprise. She was hot, soft and wet for him, her body greedily clenching his finger in ecstasy, he fought to suppress a shudder and failed miserably at the slow and steady rhythm he had set for her. Just as she had adjusted to his devilish antics, the addition of a second finger and pressure from his thumb onto her clit made her jump and moan his name, although she couldn't quite complete any other words.

Her whole body tightened against him as heat continued to pool in her belly, and the sensation of something being tightened further and further grew more intense. The faded memories of past lovers, real or imagined were nothing compared to what he was doing to her right here and now, she was on the edge and desperate to fall off and tumble into oblivion, all she needed was a little push. Jefferson supplied said push with the addition of a final finger and his lips on her breast again, tongue swirling around her nipple, her breathing was shallow and erratic, her hands clenching pieces of bedding, white knuckled, her toes curling and her back beginning to arch into him. "Fuck!" Was all she could manage in terms of words before the tightening sensation snapped almost violently and a powerful orgasm rocked her entire frame. She spasmed and shook as the tremors washed over her and all she could utter were intelligible shrieks, he quietly withdrew from her and enjoyed the last few shudders and shaky breaths as the post orgasmic euphoria washed over her and she stilled.

OOO

It took only a moment or two for Alice to recover, and when she did she opened her eyes once more to see Jefferson with his head resting on her chest, wearing a very Cheshire Cat-like grin on his face. "Still think I'm gay?"

"I think I'm blessed with an over-abundance of proof." After the last hour she was finally able to get out a sentence that didn't include moans, whimpers of just his name. Alice pulled herself upwards and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again, "You could still be a serial killer."

"Maybe." The smug look on his face was going to have to be removed as their tryst so far, had been rather one-sided. She reached for his hand and while keeping intense eye contact slipped each of his fingers past her lips and into her mouth, tasting herself on him, his eyes dilated and he swallowed hard, feeling her tongue on his fingers painfully one at a time. The realization of what Alice was thinking hit him like a ton of bricks, and as much as he wanted it, there was something else he wanted more. He withdrew his fingers and leaned forward ensnaring Alice in a soul scorching kiss, he could feel her pulse racing as he pushed her back onto the center of the bed. She struggled against him slightly wanting to repay the favor but Jefferson was having none of it. "No more games, Alice. I still have to clear my name." He kissed her again, "And we've danced around this long enough. Don't you think?"

"You sure, you're not asexual?" She didn't have time to ponder it too much as that train of thought quickly derailed when he finally rid himself of the rest of his clothes, it was hard not to stare.

"Very." Her heart pounded as he settled on top of her, moving down her neck again, letting the tension set in, the seconds ticked by painfully. She was about to open her mouth and say something when he thrust forward, all that came out was another unintelligible groan. His hands gripped her wrists almost too tightly as the hot, tight, wet sensation enveloped him, not even bothering to fight the tiny tremors that raced up and down his body. Way too long. Looking down to see her eyes blissfully closed and her chest locked up in a breath she was holding out of habit, her past lovers were officially nothing compared to Jefferson. He felt his own eyes roll into the back of his head when her hips bucked against his in an effort to wake him from his trance. "Impatient, are we?"

"Shut up" She responded, having nothing witty to say, "Just shut up and fuck me already." The vulgarity of the Hero of Wonderland sent a rush of adrenaline and he kissed her once more before happily obliging.

If his mouth wasn't on hers, he was busy enjoying the sounds of her moans and gasps as he sped up and slowed, keeping her on her toes. At this point there was no witty exchange, Jefferson didn't have the sense for it now, he too was lost in his own euphoric high. But there was something that almost completely halted his actions.

"Hatter!" His blood suddenly ran cold and he stopped, small bead of sweat glistening on his brow.

"What did you say?" His voice full of both fear and vexation, with the sudden halt Alice, looked up to see a very confused look on his face, she returned it with one of her own.

"I said," She started sitting up and pushing him onto his back and sitting astride him. "Harder." Punctuating her last word she slide down onto him, he groaned, falling back into his bed as a sense of relief washed over him. So the Hero of Wonderland didn't want slow and steady? That was fine with him, and eventually he'd do something about it but for the moment she was greatly enjoying Alice riding him hard and deep. Rocking her hips against his in a slow and sharp rhythm saw Jefferson gripping her hips muttering to himself.

"So, tight." He couldn't see the smug look on her face with his eyes slammed shut and his fists clenching the sheets. She could see the lean muscles in his chest and arms rippling underneath his skin and occasionally his tongue darting out to wet his lips. Her rhythm slowed and she watched as his eyes opened and his hands seized her hips, ceasing her movement then sitting up and ensnaring her into a fierce kiss. "You want harder?" He murmured against her lips, she nodded always somehow hypnotized by his voice. "Say it, Alice."

"I want it, harder." The simple sentence undid him from within and he reversed them once more, towering over Alice, looking down into her lust filled eyes, enjoying seeing her so unhinged. He kissed her once more, forcing his tongue into her mouth, not bothering to be gentle anymore, it wasn't what she wanted. Her hips bucked against his desperately needing more movement and seconds later he obliged, holding nothing back this time. "Fuck!"

The sounds of heavy moans and breathless panting filled his normally silent bedroom, as each thrust brought Alice closer to the edge, he could feel it, like a coil tightening more and more with each passing second. "Cum for me Alice." With his warm breath on her ear punctuating each word with a slow, deep thrust, the coil snapped. She cried out, back arching against Jefferson one final time, her cries quickly swallowed up by another soul scorching kiss as the tremors racked her body. Groaning loudly, Jefferson followed suit seconds later, unable to hold out any longer as his orgasm crippled him temporarily, first time in a long time he'd felt that damn good.

OOO

Alice and Ruby's tradition of dishing after a night of partying was delayed well over an hour since an extra hour was what it took for Alice to finally make it out of Jeffersons bed and to Grannies. Ruby would have ben pissed off had Alice had not showed up wearing the same clothes she had worn last night with some rather odd looking 'dark spots' on her neck.

"Where the hell have you been? I thought you were dead or something." Ruby was trying to be angry but obviously Alice was perfectly fine.

"Performing a public service." Her response was met with a 'what' from Ruby, Alice smiled, "He's definitely not gay." Ruby would have to wait until Alice had her coffee for all the details, in the meantime all Alice could do was smile.

OOO

Wow, that was long. Thanks for the reviews, anyone feeling another chapter? I'm thinking about it, could use some reviews for your input. Thanks!

GW


End file.
